


The Prince and The Peasant

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Killian is a prince, and falls in love with a peasant named Emma Swan, who might just be much more than she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Killian urged his horse forward, galloping away from the castle at top speed.

He loved and respected his brother more than anyone in the world, but Liam, when under stress, was incredibly overbearing, and highly critical.

Killian couldn't handle being told for the one hundredth time about all the various minutiae of Royal Protocol, and how he must learn to take his responsibilities seriously.

-/-

The tavern was dimly lit, only a few patrons present as it was the middle of the day.

Killian pulled his cloak a little tighter and retreated to a table in the corner of the establishment.

A serving girl unceremoniously brought him a mug of ale, asking no further questions. This was a regular retreat when he wished to escape his royal duties.

He drank the ale in silence, taking pleasure in the sensation of the alcohol burning down his throat.

After a while, a soft voice startled him out of his stupor. "Mister, you dropped this," said a brown haired boy, no older than twelve, offering him the pouch of gold coins.

"Thank you, lad," said Killian, taking the proffered item. "I must say, it is a rare person that would return such a thing."

"My mother raised me to always be honest and honorable," said the boy.

Killian smiled. "Your mother sounds like a good woman."

"Henry," a voice sounded through the nearly empty tavern.

Killian turned, only to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid his eyes on. Her simple dress was ragged and dirty, but she had the face of an angel, and her golden tresses flowed freely down her back. Killian had never been in love before- yes, he'd had dalliances- but he'd heard splendid tales of love at first sight from rulers of other kingdoms.

His heart hammered in his chest, and he knew. He loved this woman already. His breath hitched as she made her way over to the table.

"I apologize" said Emma. "My son knows better than to bother strangers." She glanced at the boy, her expression telling him to return home. The boy looked up at his mother, with wide, apologetic eyes, before turning to leave after a "Goodbye, Mister."

"Goodbye, lad, and thank you again," said Killian.

"Sorry again," said the woman, turning to follow her son.

Killian stopped her retreat by grabbing her wrist."He was not bothering me," he said.

Only then did the woman seem to recognize him. She gasped and immediately sank into a curtsy. "Forgive me, your highness," she said softly.

"There is nothing to forgive," said Killian earnestly. "May I have your name, my lady?"

"Emma Swan, your highness."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," said Killian with a debonair smile as a most becoming blush spread across her cheeks.

"Your highness is far too kind," said Emma, her breath catching nervously.

"I am nothing if not sincere, I assure you," said Killian, placing a finger below her chin so that she would look up at him.

Her blush deepened.

"I would like to see you again, Emma Swan," he said, his voice caressing the syllables of her name.

"Why? I am not but a simple peasant," said Emma softly.

"And I am little more than a humble servant to the King," said Killian.

"You're a prince," said Emma, backing away from him.

He stood up and closed the distance between them. "I have a name, you know. You could try using it."

Emma looked away from him. "It would not be proper. Forgive me, your highness, but I should not leave my son alone."

"Indeed not," agreed Killian. "You may leave, but only if you tell me where I will be able to find you again."

"I live in a small cottage at the edge of the kingdom, near the lake."

"How fitting, a beautiful Swan lives by the lake," said Killian, inching closer. "Good afternoon, Emma. I hope we will see each other again soon."

"Farewell, your highness," aid Emma meekly.

Killian caught her wrist again. She met his gaze, confusion in her jade eyes.

"To you, I am simply Killian," he said softly.

"Then good day to you, Killian," she said, giving another curtsy before rushing out of the tavern.


	2. Stolen Heart

Diplomatic missions had kept Killian from venturing to the lake to seek out the beautiful woman he'd met in the tavern. Emma Swan.

He thought of her often. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

Killian absently fingered the velvet bag of crown jewels sitting beside him. They had belonged to his late mother, and Killian found himself wondering how the jewels would look displayed against Emma's milky skin.

He was shaken out of his imaginings when the carriage jolted to a stop.

Killian pushed open the carriage door. "What is going on?" he called to the driver.

"A fallen tree is blocking the road, your highness" said the footman.

Killian jumped out of the carriage and went to observe, as the footmen attempted to move the tree.

Something was off.

"Sir, you might want to see this," said one of the footmen.

Killian shuffled over to where the other man was standing. The stump looked odd. Not as if it had fallen, but as if it had been chopped.

"A trap, sir?"

Killian's eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder only to see a hooded figure emerge from the carriage, carrying the crown jewels with them.

"Oh no you don't," said Killian. "Stay with the carriage," he shouted as he ran to pursue the thief.

The bandit quickened their pace when they seemed to notice that he was hot on their trail. They took a sharp turn and bolted in between the trees.

"Good," murmured Killian, "but not good enough. He ran a few yards ahead and slipped into the trees, listening carefully for the sound of hurried footfalls. His strategy worked because a moment late the bandit appeared before him and he lunged forward, forcing them both do the ground.

"Got you," said Killian triumphantly.

The thief pushed their hood back, and Killian's eyes widened as he recognized Emma Swan lying beneath him.

Their eyes met and he saw the flicker of fear in hers. "Emma?" he gasped, now suddenly, and excruciatingly aware of how her form was pressed against his.

"I didn't know it was you," she said softly.

Regretfully Killian rolled off of her, only to help her to her feet a moment later, holding her wrist tightly.

"You can let go now," said Emma after a moment.

"Why would I do that? You'll only run away, and I believe you owe me my jewels, and an explanation."

"Here," she said, handing him the bag.

"And now the explanation," said Killian firmly.

"Please, don't tell Henry. I don't want him to know what it takes for me to keep food on the table."

"You do this often?"

"Not often," said Emma, "only enough to survive, and I never steal from royals."

Killian's brow rose. "There's a first time for everything. Luckily for you, it was me, and not my brother. He's quite unforgiving towards thieves."

"And you?" said Emma, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He stepped closer. "I am far more forgiving, and I happen to have a soft spot for beautiful Swans," he said. "This can be our little secret."

"Thank you," said Emma, averting her gaze.

"Perhaps some gratitude is in order."

Emma stared at him like he had two heads. "That's what the thank you was for. You're very forward for a prince."

Killian grinned. "Perhaps, but most women would do anything for a chance to have a dalliance with royalty."

"I'm not most women," said Emma running a finger along his cheek. "And you couldn't handle it."

Killian met her gaze. "Try me," he said, his voice low and rough.

Emma's fingers curled around the lapels of his coat. Her breath was warm on his face.

He leaned forward expectantly.

"Perhaps another time," she said, smirking at him triumphantly.

Killian stared at her in awe. She was something special.

"I have to get back to Henry. It was nice seeing you again, I suppose." She gave him a mock curtsey and then disappeared back into the thick forest.

Killian stared after her like a man under a spell.

Unbeknownst to Emma she had managed to steal something.

His heart, and he had no desire to get it back.


	3. First Kiss

"Mother," said Henry, a little breathlessly as he entered their small cottage.

Emma looked up from the dough she was kneading, "What is it, kid?"

"The prince is outside. He wants to see you."

Emma's mouth fell open. She never actually thought he'd bother to come to the lake. Especially after she had tried to steal from him. Especially after she had almost kissed him.

She would have guessed that the prince would not think that a woman who rejected them was worth the effort.

Emma wiped her flour cover hands on her apron and tried to smooth out a few of the wrinkles in her simple dress. Though why she even bothered was a mystery. It's not like she actually wanted to impress him. Or at least, that's what she was going to tell herself.

"Stay inside, Henry," she said, as she left the cottage.

Emma was not expecting the prince to smile at her with such open admiration. She felt her cheeks heat up as he leapt off his horse and came up to her.

She dropped into a curtsy. "Your Highness," she said, softly.

Killian grasped her hand, and she looked up at him. She tired to ignore the warmth of his palm against hers.

"What will it take for you to call me Killian?" he said, jokingly, lifting her hand to his lips.

"My hands are dirty," she said.

"Doesn't matter," he said, pressing another kiss to the back of her hand.

"Have you come for any specific reason?" she asked, after a moment.

"I did promise I would pay you a visit, did I not?"

"That was weeks ago," said Emma, "before-"

Killian cut her off. "Let it be known that I am a man of my word, Emma Swan." he said, dropping her hand.

"A prince need not keep his word to a lowly peasant," said Emma, biting her lower lip. Why was she so damn nervous all of the sudden?

Killian smiled at her, and she felt herself go weak at the knees. "As I've said, to you, I am simply Killian."

"You don't know anything about me," said Emma. "Nor do I know much about you."

"Perhaps not, but I'd like to get to know you, Swan, every part of you. So I have come to ask if you would accompany me on a ride through the kingdom. Killian gestured to where a second horse, this one white with a golden mane, stood waiting beside his own ebony stallion.

Emma looked at him, her eyes fluttering nervously.

"You can ride, can't you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Emma, "But I shouldn't leave my son."

"I'll be fine, mother," said Henry, coming out of the cottage.

Emma whirled around. "I told you to stay inside," she said sternly.

Henry grinned. "I know, but you should go with him, mother. I'll be fine on my own for a couple of hours."

"I have to agree with the young sir," said Killian, grinning at the boy, who bowed slightly.

Emma sighed, cupping her son's cheek, and speaking lowly. "You really think I should go?"

"Sure. He likes you. Take a chance, he might surprise you."

Emma nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Okay," she said. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Emma called to Killian as she ushered her son inside, and wandered over to her small wardrobe, removing her one set of riding clothes, boots, and her cloak.

She dressed quickly, and took a deep breath. What was she getting herself into?

-/-

Emma tried to ignore the burning sensation of his hands on her hips as he helped her onto the horse, which was quite a bit larger than any other she'd ever ridden.

"Easy there, Swan," he said, his hands lingering momentarily before he mounted his own horse.

They set off at a slow pace once they reached the path that circled around the lake. "So, how often do you ride?"

"Not as often as I'd like to," said Emma sadly. "We had to sell our horse a couple of months ago." She stroked her horse's golden mane.

It was then that Killian remembered her station. It was so easy to forget with her. Emma Swan had the regal bearing of a queen. She held her head high and was, as far as he could tell, incredibly strong. He wondered if she would accept the horse she was riding now as a gift. That had always been his intention in any case.

She would likely shake her head, and tell him no, but if given the opportunity perhaps he'd be able to persuade her otherwise. Emma Swan deserved the best, and he was determined to give it to her, piece by piece.

After they circled the lake, the started to head towards the forest, chatting idly. Emma wasn't prone to much conversation. He could sense that she was nervous around him, though the fact that he could set Emma off-kilter was astonishing.

After some time, they reached a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small pond. Killian urged his horse to a stop. "I think we should give the horses time to rest before we go back." Then he slid off his horse, and offered his hand to Emma.

"I can mange," said Emma, not taking his hand, as she tried, and failed, to dismount gracefully.

Killian caught her in his arms and pulled her to his chest to steady her. His lips grazed her cheek. "Easy there, Swan," he said, repeating his words from earlier.

Emma took a step back and averted her gaze. "Thanks," she said.

"Any time," said Killian, moving to the saddle bag and pulling out a thick blanket, which he spread out over the grass.

Emma stared at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, patting the space beside him.

Emma sat down, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

Killian inched closer. Emma Swan would not be easy to woo, but he did enjoy a challenge.

"So why did you really ask me to come riding with you?" said Emma, trying to appear casual.

"I can assure you that I am completely genuine in my desire to get to know you," said Killian, sounding a touch offended. This woman had walls that were a mile high.

She raised a delicate brow. "I'm nothing special."

"On the contrary, Emma," said Killian, moving closer, and cupping her cheek. "You are special. You're bold, you're caring, and you are absolutely stunning."

"Am I?" she asked.

"You're something of an open book, Swan, and I intend to memorize every word on every page."

"And what if I say no?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Are you?" asked Killian, "Saying no, I mean?"

Emma waited a moment before shaking her head.

Killian grinned. "May I?" he asked awaiting her nod before brushing his lips against hers, kissing her chastely.

Emma's hands crept up to his neck and she kissed him back, pulling him closer until she was almost in his lap. She felt his fingers slide into her hair and she sighed contentedly, and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Emma rose to his challenge with equal fervor, their lips, teeth and tongues clashing.

When they pulled apart, Killian looked absolutely wrecked, and Emma wondered if she had a similar expression. Her hands were trembling.

"That was-" said Killian.

"We should get back. It will be dark soon," said Emma.

"As you wish," said Killian, folding up the blanket as Emma mounted her horse in silence.

Killian sighed. He had pushed her, and for that he was sorry.

-/-

They rode back to Emma's home in silence.

When they arrived Emma dismounted and handed the reins to Killian.

Killian shook his head. "Buttercup is for you, Emma."

"I couldn't accept such a gift," said Emma.

"Then consider it a royal command," said Killian with a wink. He took her hand and kissed it. "I hope to see you soon, Emma."

"I don't think that is such a good idea," said Emma, biting the corner of her lip.

"Why?" asked Killian.

"We come from two different worlds," said Emma.

"It doesn't matter," said Killian firmly. "This is the Enchanted Forest where crossing realms is a regular occurrence."

"Please be serious," said Emma.

"I am," said Killian. "I want to see you again. Just name a time and place."

After a long moment, Emma decided to give in, figuring she could always back out later. "I'm going to Firefly Hill next week to see the fireflies. You can meet me there," said Emma.

"Until then, my lady," said Killian.

Just as he was about to ride away, Emma said, "Wait."

He turned to look at her. "Thank you for the horse."

"You're very welcome."


	4. A Curious Thing

Emma thought of the prince more than she should, over the course of the next week. It was ridiculous, because they could never be together. Killian would eventually marry a princess or a noble woman, and she'd still be living alone with Henry, striving to get by.

The smart thing was to keep herself from getting attached.

Emma looked out the window. Henry was brushing Buttercup's mane and feeding her sugar cubes that Emma had obtained in the market. Her son loved the horse, and Emma was glad that her son finally had a friend. Most of the other children of the village preferred to stay away from him. Henry wouldn't tell her why this was.

Emma's heart squeezed in her chest as she realized that Prince Killian was, in part, responsible for her son's happiness as of late.

She still hadn't decided if she was going to go to Firefly Hill. As unwise as it would be to go and open her heart further to Killian, she was still incredibly tempted. She had let him kiss her, after all, and as much as she wanted to deny it, the press of his lips against hers had haunted her dreams, making her yearn for him.

Emma Swan did not yearn.

Henry came inside a few minutes later after having put Buttercup in the shed that they had converted to a small stable.

"So, mother," said Henry, "are you still going to Firefly Hill tonight?"

"Trying to get me out of the house?"

"No. But I heard the prince ask if he could meet you there."

Emma glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "What have I told you about eavesdropping, Henry?"

Henry had the good sense to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, mother, but this is the fist time I've ever seen you smile around a man. For as long as I can remember it's just been you and me. I know that you get lonely sometimes."

"Henry," said Emma, her gaze softening, "You shouldn't be worrying about my love life."

"I want you to be happy. Not all men are like my father."

"He's the prince of this kingdom, Henry," said Emma, moving to sit by her son.

"That doesn't matter. You've heard the stories of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was a bandit, and he was a shepherd."

"That's different," said Emma. "They are True Love."

Henry looked up at her. "Do you like him?"

Emma bit her lip, hesitating.

Henry grinned. "Then give him a chance."

-/-

Killian was pacing around the portrait hall, lost in thought.

He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Liam's voice behind him. "Killian," said Liam, walking up to stand beside his brother. "You've not been yourself this past week."

Killian nodded.

"Tell me what is on your mind," said Liam.

"I met a woman," said Killian softly. "The most beautiful woman in all the realms."

Liam grinned. "At last, my little brother has finally fallen in love. Who is she? Milah, daughter of the Dark One?"

Killian shook his head. "No. I met her in the tavern in the village. Her name is Emma Swan."

Liam rose a brow. "A commoner?"

"She's hardly common," scoffed Killian. "She is kind, caring, brilliant, and gorgeous."

"Then what is the trouble?"

"She's stubborn. I think she's been abandoned before. She doesn't seem to believe that my intentions are sincere."

"Are they?" said Liam.

"It was love at first sight, brother," said Killian. "I knew the moment that she walked into that tavern that she was the woman I wanted to spend my life with."

Liam clapped his brother on the back. "Then fight for her, brother."

"I intend to," said Killian. "Then you approve?"

Liam nodded. "You should marry for love. I was not given that luxury, and you saw how that turned out."

Killian nodded. His brother had been miserable with his late wife. She and the baby died in childbirth. Liam had not been inclined to marry again.

Killian's eyes flicked over the paintings until a pair of familiar green eyes caught his attention. It couldn't be.

"Brother who is this?" said Killian, hastening over to the painting.

"That is a portrait of Princess Emma, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She disappeared twenty years ago. Her parents had the portrait copied and sent to every kingdom in the realm. Why do you ask?"

"I'd recognize those eyes anywhere," said Killian, eyes roaming over the painting of the young girl with golden curls and jade eyes. It was too much of a coincidence.

"And you think this Emma Swan might be the lost princess?"

"Perhaps," said Killian.

"Then you'll need to bring her to the castle. We need to be sure. I can send a message to Snow and Charming."

"No, " said Killian. "Not yet. I'm going to see her tonight. I will try and convince her to come back with me. Send a message to the Blue Fairy. If anyone can help us discover the truth it will be her."

"Fine," said Liam. "And Killian?"

"Yes, brother?"

"If your suspicion proves to be true you will be hailed as a hero," said Liam.

Killian nodded as his brother left the room. He didn't need to be known as a hero. But if Emma did turn out to be the Lost Princess, then perhaps she would be more open to the idea of being with him. But more importantly, she would be reunited with her family, and she would have a chance to be truly happy.

And Killian was determined to make sure that Emma Swan had all the happiness in the world.


	5. Firefly Hill

Emma Swan didn't get nervous. Ever.

But the thought of spending an evening alone with the prince of the kingdom had her stomach twisting in knots. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she put on the nicest dress she owned.

It was nothing special, just blue silk with a modest neckline, but it was the best she could do. She arranged her golden curls into a simple coiffure and scrubbed her face clean.

"You look beautiful, mother," said Henry behind her.

Henry turned to see her sun grinning at her. "Thanks kid. Now don't open the door to strangers and don't stay up too late, okay?"

Henry nodded. "I'll be fine, mother. Don't worry about me and have a good time."

-/-

Emma arrived at Firefly Hill just as the sun was sinking behind the horizon. She slid off Buttercup and tied her to a sapling. Her eyes scanned the area for the prince's horse. Seeing nothing, she patted her horse and went to the edge of the hill. There was a fallen log that provided an excellent spot to view the fireflies as they filled the night sky.

She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing as she sat down. In that moment it occurred to her that he might not show up. Even more surprising was how hurt she would be if he didn't. She had only spent a handful of hours with him over the course of two months, and already she was getting attached.

She liked him. There was no other way around it.

She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her and turned to see Killian coming towards her. Her lips curved up into a smile as she stood up and went to him. "You look gorgeous, Emma," he said, stroking her cheek. "I would like to see you smile more often."

She grinned at him. "Thank you for coming," she said.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he said, his blue eyes sparkling with sincerity.

Emma's heart flipped in her chest, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Shall we sit?" asked Killian.

Emma nodded and allowed Killian to take her hand and guide her back to the log.

The sky began to grow darker and Killian slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. The fireflies began to emerge, filling the sky with bright and beautiful lights that matched the lights from the village below.

Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder. "It's beautiful," said Emma.

"Mmm hmm," said Killian, although he wasn't looking at the fireflies.

"Emma, what do you remember about your parents?" asked Killian after several moment.

Emma turned to him, her eyes wide with surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to get to know you," said Killian simply.

"You're lying," she said. "Or at least you're not telling me the whole truth." She didn't care if he was the prince. She wouldn't stand for being lied to.

"Humor me, Swan," said Killian, "And I swear I will reveal my reasons when we're finished."

Emma stared at him for a long moment, her eyes filled with doubt. The alarm bells were going off in her head. She wanted to run.

As if he sensed her fear, he took her hands in his. "Please, Emma, I'm asking you not as a prince, but as a man who cares."

"I never had parents," said Emma softly. "I grew up alone. A miller and his wife took me in and kept me until I was eight. I was living in Snow White and Charming's kingdom at the time. Then we traveled to this kingdom, and they abandoned me at the tavern. I lived on the streets for several years, stealing to get by, and then I found the abandoned cottage by the lake. I've lived there ever since."

Killian's heart ached for her. She didn't deserve to grow up without a family. "And what about Henry's father?"

"There was one," said Emma. "But I don't talk about him."

"Emma, you can tell me anything."

"No," said Emma pulling away.

Killian sucked in a breath. "I apologize, my lady," he said, inching closer.

"It's fine."

"So you were born in Snow and Charming's kingdom?"

Emma nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight," said Emma. "And yes, I am aware of the fact that I should be married by now."

Killian smiled. "I'm glad you're not," he said, cupping her cheek.

"So why does all of this matter?" asked Emma.

Killian averted his gaze and took a deep breath.

"You promised that you would tell me," said Emma.

"Twenty years ago Snow and Charming's daughter went missing. There is a portrait of her in or portrait hall. Her name is Emma. She has your eyes."

Emma jumped to her feet, shaking her head. "No," said Emma. "I'm not a lost princess."

Killian stood and took her hand. "Why not? It's possible."

"No, no, no," said Emma. "This is cruel of you. Saying that I have a family out there somewhere. I've been alone nearly all my life, and even when I had Henry is was still just the two of us. If my parents are really alive then that means that they didn't care about me. They gave me up and they never tried to find me. Now you come along with this crazy theory that I could be the daughter of Snow White and Charming? That's ludicrous."

"Emma," said Killian, stepping closer. "Come to the castle with me. I'll show you the portrait. How clearly do you even remember the first eight years of your life?"

Emma shook her head. She remembered growing up with the miller and his wife. She remembered … no. It was more like a dream, but it was real enough and it was the best she had. And she wasn't about to let the prince make her doubt herself even more.

"See, you know something is wrong about the way you grew up, Emma. Trust your gut. Come back with me. We sent a message to the Blue Fairy. Together we can discover the truth. Take a leap of faith. You might find your family."

Run!

"No!" cried Emma, striking him hard across the face. "I never had a family, and now Henry is all I need. I never want to see you again." Killian was clutching his cheek, and looking at her with imploring eyes. She pushed past him and mounted her horse, urging Buttercup to a gallop.

"Emma, stop!" shouted Killlian. "Swan! Swan!


	6. Walls

Emma's heart was pounding savagely. She led Buttercup into the stable and stormed inside the cottage, forgetting that her son was already asleep.

Henry sat up in his bed. "Mother," he asked. "What's wrong?"

Emma ran to the bed and pulled her son into her arms, hugging him tightly. "Henry, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Henry.

"You're happy right?" she asked, "Even though it's just the two of us?"

"Of course," said Henry. "What is this about? What happened when you were with the prince?"

"That doesn't matter," said Emma. She lay down with her son in her arms and held him close. They fell asleep like that, and Emma was plagued with nightmares, the images changing between those of her growing up alone, to memories of living with the miller and his wife that didn't seem real.

-/-

"So, brother, where is the Lady Swan," asked Liam, finding Killian sitting on a stone bench on one of the balconies.

"Gone. I scared her off. She never wants to see me again," said Killian mournfully.

Liam went to sit beside his brother."What happened?"

"I asked her about her past. At first, everything was fine. She was opening up to me. She trusted me. But then I mentioned the lost princess and her walls came up. She shut me out."

"And struck you, I see," said Liam, raising a brow. "She is bold to strike royalty."

"When it comes to Emma my station does not matter," said Killian, "and neither does hers."

"You really are in deep, aren't you," said Liam, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Killian.

"Painfully so, Killian," said Liam. "So you're not just going to give up on her are you?"

"I do not know what else to do," said Killian.

"Love is not easy, brother," said Liam. "It must be fought for. Go to her and try to speak with her. Ease her into believing in the possibility that she could have a family. A happy ending."

Killian nodded. "Have you heard from the Blue Fairy?"

"She said all we need to do is call out her name when Miss Swan is in the castle."

"It might take a while to convince her to come with me."

"Well then, Killian, you have to make a choice. Is Emma Swan worth all this effort?"

"Yes," said Killian without hesitation.

Liam smiled. "Good. Then you know what you need to do."

-/-

"Mother, the prince is here again," said Henry, coming into the house.

Emma frowned. "Henry, lock the door," she said.

"What's wrong, mother?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," said Emma. "Now please, go to the bedroom. I'll finish making dinner."

"But," said Henry.

"Henry, please" said Emma, her eyes imploring him to ask no further questions.

Henry nodded and went to the bedroom.

Emma went to the single window and drew the worn curtain back.

Indeed, Prince Killian was standing outside, looking impatient, and worried and … hurt?

Emma suddenly felt his eyes on her, and she ducked down, yanking the the curtain closed. It was immature, she knew, but the prince couldn't stay outside of her cottage forever. If anything, he would leave at nightfall.

In her haste, she had not seen him jump off his horse. Seconds later he was knocking on the door. "Emma, please, I know you're in there."

Emma bit her lower lip and approached the door cautiously. There was no way in hell she was going to speak with him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Swan, please," said Killian. "I know that you're scared. I can hardly blame you, but all I am asking for is a chance. Take a leap of faith."

Emma slid to the ground and leaned against the door.

"I can hear you on the other side, love," said Killian after a moment. "I will not leave this spot until you come out and speak with me."

Emma scoffed. "A prince has better things to do than wait by the door of a peasant," she said.

"Ah, she speaks," said Killian.

"Go away," said Emma.

"No."

"I am not going to come out," said Emma.

"You'll have to come out eventually."

Emma sighed. "You are very determined, aren't you?"

"I could just summon my guards and order you to open the door," suggested Killian. She could tell he was teasing, but still, the idea made her nervous.

He was the prince, and he could force her to do as he wished if he felt so inclined.

"You wouldn't do that," said Emma.

"Please Emma," said Killian.

"I have no interest in your theories, your highness," said Emma.

"You're lying. I can hear it in your voice. Trust your gut, Swan, it will tell you what to do."

Emma pressed her forehead against the door, cursing softly. Her entire night had been haunted with the memories from the first eight years of her life. Only now, she realized that nothing was adding up. It was a haze of mismatched memories. Nothing felt real. Everything felt wrong. But how could he know that.

"You can trust me, Emma. I shall not let you get hurt. No matter what happens."

"You are asking far too much of me," said Emma.

"It is useless to talk of these things through a closed door. Please, come outside to see me. I'll not intrude in your household."

"I can't," said Emma.

"Yes, you can," said Killian. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust. I swear on my life that you can trust me."

Emma's heart clenched. Why on earth did he care so much? Her heart was crying out for her to trust him, to open up to him. She had been alone for so long. And now this man, this kind, and generous prince, was offering her a chance to find her family. Or at the very least, offering her a chance to discover the truth about her past.

Just take it, Emma.

Emma looked over her shoulder to make sure that Henry was safe in the bedroom. She stood up and opened the door.


	7. Leap Of Faith

Emma stepped outside, closing the door behind her, but she moved no further, staring at Killian as if he would attack her. The pure joy visible on his face was enough to make her heart pound, and she marveled at the fact that Killian could inspire such fear, and such comfort, at the same time.

He stepped closer, extending his hand towards her. "I don't bite, love," said Killian with a small smile.

Emma hesitated before grasping his hand and allowing her to pull her towards him. His free hand caressed her cheek and she melted into his touch. It was just so natural.

No, Emma. You can't trust him. He'll only break your heart.

"Thank you, Emma," said Killian, his thumb stroking her cheek.

She felt her face heat up, and she was sure he noticed.

"You have twenty minutes," said Emma, trying to keep her voice him.

"Doesn't my status as a royal grant me a few more minutes of your precious time?" he said teasingly, looking at her with clear affection shining in his impossibly blue eyes.

"Thirty," she conceded.

"Thank you, my lady," he said with a mock bow.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I would like you to come to the castle with me," said Killian.

"Not going to happen," said Emma.

Killian chuckled. "I thought that's what you would say," he said. "How about I sweeten the deal?"

"I cannot be bought," said Emma.

"I know, love, and I would never dream of trying to buy you. But perhaps you will find something that you've wanted all your life. Something that you did not have for the first seventeen years of your life."

Emma raised a brow, "And what is that?"

"There it is, love," said Killian, inching closer. "I can see the fear in your eyes. I can see through the walls you've built to protect your heart. The world has been nothing but cruel to you."

"Has it?" asked Emma, trying desperately to keep her voice steady.

Killian nodded. "I am offering you a chance to find the family you've been missing all your life. Is that not what you've always wanted."

"I have Henry," said Emma.

"Yes, you do," said Killian, "And I know you love him with all of your heart. But what if what I am saying is true? You could provide a better and more stable life for your son, and for yourself."

Emma averted her eyes. How was it that he could read her like a book? "I can't be a princess," said Emma.

"Why ever not?" said Killian. "You are beautiful, kind-hearted, and brave. Just like Snow White."

Emma shook her head. "I'm nothing special. No one has ever wanted me. No one has ever loved me. Until Henry."

"You could have all that," said Killian, "A real family, a real home. Even love. I know you already have these things with Henry, but I also can see the loneliness in your eyes. You've always felt that something was missing."

"What would a prince know about loneliness?" said Emma defensively.

"My brother is ten years my senior. He took the throne when my parents died twelve years ago. He had little time for his younger brother. Contrary to popular belief, being a royal is a very lonely existence. You can never be sure if people stay around because of your station or because of the person you are underneath all of that."

"At least you had a home, and a family," said Emma, resisting the urge to comfort him. For now she could see something of herself in him. Despite the fact that he had a brother, he didn't have anyone else that he could truly be himself with. Just like she only had Henry.

"Yes. I love Liam, just as you love Henry. But you and I, we understand each other. An orphan is an orphan."

"I—"

"Emma, I understand that you're afraid, but know this now, if you are not the lost princess, I will not cast you aside. You can trust me. I want to help you find your family, and if that is not possible, then I would like to, one day, become a part of it."

Emma felt tears in the corners of her eyes. "Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"I grew up hearing the stories of Snow White and Prince Charming. They fell in love at first sight. And from the moment I saw you in that tavern all those weeks ago, I fell in love with you."

"No," said Emma, pulling away. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away.

For a moment they were both still. She could feel Killian's gaze burning into her. She flinched when she felt his hand at her waist. His other hand brushed her hair to the side, his lips grazing along her neck as he pulled him to her. "It was love at first sight," he said. "Please, Emma, tell me that this isn't one sided."

Her heart was pounding rapidly. How did he know what she had tried so hard to deny? "I—" said Emma, "You're a prince."

"And you could be a princess," said Killian. "There is one way to find out. Come to the castle with me. Meet the Blue Fairy, and I swear to you, Emma, that we will discover the truth."

"Killian," she said, "I can't."

"Take a leap of faith, darling. There must be some part of you that trusts me. I felt it when we kissed."

"That's not the point," said Emma weakly. "I can't get Henry's hopes up, only to let him down."

And Killian knew that she was not only talking about Henry, but also about herself. He turned her around to face him. "Then consider this a personal invitation. I would like for you and your son to live in the castle with my brother and me. Leave this life behind, and start a new one."

It was too good to be true.

He stared down at her, his eyes begging her to take a leap of faith. And then, as if by magic, she did. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly.

And suddenly a vision came to her. A baby in a white blanket, the name Emma stitched along the edge. A dark haired woman and a light haired man. She recognized them as the kind and queen of the neighboring kingdom. Snow White and Charming.

But she had never met them, ore even seen them up close.

Why then did they seem so achingly familiar?

Emma gasped as she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Killian, his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing," said Emma, "But I will go with you. We will go with you."

Killian smiled and kissed her cheek. "I shall return with a carriage for you and your son within the hour."


	8. A New Start

Killian burst through the doors and said to a footman, "Prepare the carriage straight away."

"Yes, your majesty," said the footman with a bow.

Killian quickly made his way to his brother's study, knowing that Liam would be buried behind stacks of decrees and diplomatic papers.

"You look rather pleased with yourself," said Liam with a grin. "Good news, I expect?"

"Emma is coming," said Killian. "As soon as the carriage is ready I am going to bring Emma and her son to the castle."

"Her son?" asked Liam.

"Yes," said Killian, noting his brother's concerned expression, he said, "The father is long gone."

Liam visibly relaxed.

"I have invited them to live here with us, regardless of what happens," said Killian.

"You what?" demanded Liam.

"Whether or not she is Snow and Charming's daughter, I promised her a home," said Killian. "She grew up an orphan."

Liam's expression softened, after all, he and Killian were orphans as well. "Very well, then. I shall have the guest suite in the West Wing prepared. The boy will have his own room that way."

Killian chose to ignore the fact that the west wing was on the opposite side of the castle. His brother was rather straight-laced in that regard. But ultimately, it didn't matter. Emma would be living in his home. He was guaranteed to see her every day, at least until they discovered the truth.

He wasn't sure what would happen then, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. "Thank you, Liam."

"I should like to meet the Lady Swan and the young sir as soon as they're settled in. We will all have dinner in the private dining room. Then we can summon the Blue Fairy tomorrow morning."

Killian nodded. "I will see you this evening then," said Killian, excusing himself and hurrying to the courtyard where the carriage was waiting.

-/-

"We're really going to stay in the castle?" asked Henry, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, for a few days at least," said Emma.

"Why?"

"The prince invited us," said Emma. She was unsure about how to tell him about Killian's theory, or her vision for that matter. It would be better to not get his hopes up. For now, anyway.

She didn't love the idea of lying to her son. Then again, it was more of a lie by omission. She just wanted to protect him, after all.

"I told you," said Henry with a grin.

"Told me what?"

"That you liked the prince," said Henry.

Emma only smiled as she continued to gather their meager possessions, placing them neatly in an old wooden trunk. She went to the bed and folded up the one thing she had from her childhood. A white baby blanket, edged with a purple ribbon, the name "Emma" lovingly embroidered along one side. Emma gasped in recognition. It was the very same one from her vision. But how was that possible. She laid the blanket over the rest of their belongings fingers lingering on the material. Well, there was only one way to find out if it meant anything, she thought, as she closed the trunk.

-/-

Emma opened the door to see Killian –when had he become Killian to her? —Standing in front of the carriage, with two footmen by his side.

"We just have a trunk," said Emma, and Killian nodded to the footmen who went inside the cottage to retrieve the trunk.

Killian came over to Emma and Henry, immediately taking Emma's hand in his and brushing a kiss across the back of her hand.

"I don't believe you've been formally introduced. This is my son Henry," said Emma, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And this is Prince Killian."

Henry bowed slightly, a gesture that Killian returned. "It's good to make your acquaintance, young sir."

"It's good to meet you, too, your highness," said Henry.

"You may call me Killian," said Killian. "There is no need for titles."

Emma smiled, and allowed Killian to hand her into the carriage. Henry settled in beside her, while Killian sat across from them.

"So, lad, how would you like to learn how to wield a sword," asked Killian, as the carriage departed.

"That would be amazing," said Henry. "Can I mother?"

Emma shot Killian a disapproving look before smiling at her son. "We'll see."

Henry and Killian got caught up in an animated conversation, with Emma chiming in on occasion, during the ride to the castle. For the most part Emma couldn't stop thinking about her baby blanket and the fact that she'd had a vision of Snow and Charming when she decided to take a leap of faith and kiss Killian.

What did it all mean?

Emma was jolted out of her musings when the carriage came to a halt twenty minutes later.

Henry clambered out of the carriage excitedly.

Killian handed her out of the carriage and then placed his hand on the small of her back, after ordering the footmen to take the trunk to the guest suite in the West Wing. "Welcome, Emma and Henry," said Killian. "We shall get you settled. My brother would like to meet you this evening."

"I am going to meet the king?" asked Henry.

"Of course," said Killian. "Now I will take you to the suite. You'll have your own room."

Emma gripped Henry's hand as the followed Killian down the massive stone corridor.

-/-

The suite was richly decorated, with an elegant four-poster bed in one corner near the balcony, and a sitting area in front of a large fireplace in the center of the chamber.

In the corner opposite from the bed, there was vanity, wardrobe and a screen, behind which was a washroom.

"Your room is just through that door, lad," said Killian, gesturing towards a door to the right.

"Will you give me and Killian a few moments of privacy, Henry?" asked Emma.

Her son nodded and wandered into the other bedroom.

"So, will this do," asked Killian, glancing at her for approval.

"It's beautiful Killian. We do not deserve such lavish treatment," said Emma.

"You deserve the best," said Killian, gripping her hand, and pulling her into his arms. "I cannot wait for you to meet my brother."

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. "You once told me your brother did not approve of thieves."

"That doesn't matter," said Killian. "Besides. I never told him about that particular meeting."

"And what did you tell him," asked Emma, looking up at him through her lashes. Was she actually flirting?

Killian cupped her cheek. "I told him you were beautiful, kind, caring, and bloody brilliant."

"High praise from a prince," said Emma.

"And it is all completely true," said Killian, his breath warm on her face. "I would like to kiss you now."

"Henry is in the other room," said Emma, averting her eyes.

"I'll be quick then," said Killian, brushing his lips against hers and kissing her tenderly.

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian and kissed him back. And then it happened again.

She saw Snow and Charming, only this time they were with a young girl no older than six or seven, with golden curls and wide green yes. "We love you, Emma," she heard them say.

The vision faded when Killian pulled away.

He noticed the astonishment in her eyes. "What is the matter, Emma?" he said.

"Nothing," said Emma.

"You're lying," said Killian. "Please tell me."

"When you kissed me earlier I saw things: a baby, and a man and woman who looked like Snow and Charming. It happened again, but this time I saw a little girl. I don't understand," said Emma.

Killian's grip on her tightened. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, Emma. We will get to the bottom of this. You will meet the Blue Fairy tomorrow and we will discover the truth," said Killian. "But for now, I can have a maid draw you a bath. The servants brought up a portion of my mother's wardrobe for you. You may wear whatever you like. We'll also find Henry something. Then you shall meet my brother, and the four of us will dine together. How does that sound?"

"Fine," said Emma, a little warily. "I haven't told Henry about any of this."

"You haven't?" asked Killian.

"No. I don't want him to worry, or get his hopes up."

"You know best," said Killian. "Tomorrow he can have lessons with our sword master. That should keep him occupied. He will be perfectly safe."

"Promise?" said Emma.

"I give you my word," said Killian, "and if you wish it, we can seal it with a kiss."

"You are too forward for your own good," said Emma.

"You cannot fault a man for trying," said Killian with a grin, "Especially when he his holding a beautiful woman in his arms."

Emma placed her hand on his chest. "I'll take that bath now," said Emma.

"As you wish. I'll send someone along straight away. I shall see you shortly."

"Thank you, Killian," said Emma, stepping away.

"Anything for you," said Killian, smiling at her before leaving the room.


	9. Dining With Royalty

Emma sank into the piping hot water, her eyes falling shut, as she threw her head back, resting it against the edge of the tub. For a few long moments she just sat there luxuriating in the lavender scented water.

Then she grabbed a cloth that was sitting, folded by the edge of the tub and began to wipe the grime from her skin. Life as a peasant was dirty, compared to the life as a royal, and she wondered if indeed she had been meant for a life of luxury.

She tried to imagine what it must be like to grow up in a castle, with all the rules and regulations, and the bowing and the scraping. It would have been confining, and lonely at times, but she would have at least had her family. She might have met Killian at a ball, and they might have fallen in love.

Wait… love?

Where had that come from?

Surely she didn't love Killian already. It was far too soon. But then, why was kissing him bringing back her memories. She'd grown up in a land with magic all around her. She'd even seen it on occasion. But never up close.

Only True Love's Kiss had magical properties. It broke curses.

But Emma Swan knew she wasn't cursed. She couldn't be. She'd lived a hard life, but she'd been happy with Henry. She wasn't cursed.

Emma sighed. Being here was doing strange things to her. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea for them to stay. Perhaps she should take Henry and leave. They would leave the cottage by the lake and go where Killian couldn't find them. She would forget that all of this had happened.

No. That wouldn't work either. Henry would make her talk about it. He would urge her to reconsider. That's what he'd always done for her. He'd always urged her to do the right thing. And she knew that running away wouldn't solve anything. Especially when the person she wanted to run from was a stubborn and determined prince.

Emma washed her long silky tresses with the array of soaps and perfumes that the maidservant had laid out for her. afterwards She rang the bell, and the maid brought her a thick towel and a dressing gown. Emma wrapped the silk around her body and fastened the garment.

"And what would the lady like to wear?" asked the maid. She wandered over to the wardrobe, opening the doors to reveal an array of breathtaking gowns. 'The king and queen died some years ago, but Liam wouldn't hear of getting rid of their possessions." The maid looked through the gowns, finally pulling out a beautiful red one. "This would look stunning on you miss," said the woman.

Emma smiled and thanked her. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Lucy," she replied.

"Well, Lucy, I have never worn something so elegant in my life and I wouldn't know where to begin in putting it on."

Lucy smiled and helped Emma into the dress, tightening the laces of the gown, until Emma could barely breathe. "You look lovely, miss," said Lucy. "I think the prince will approve. Now if you please, sit at the vanity and I shall set your hair."

Emma could barely breathe in the dress and corset, and she wondered how the royals wore these kinds of dresses on a regular basis. At the very least though, this was not extravagant. It was a deep rich scarlet with long sleeves and crystal beads lining the neckline. It flared out at her hips,, and the skirts were full and heavy, but not further weighed down by useless finery.

For the first time in her life, she felt like a princess.

She chatted with Lucy as the maid set her hair. Lucy asked about her son, and Emma recounted stories of their life together. Lucy put the finishing touches on her hair by adding a few sparkling clips. "You look beautiful," said Lucy.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"I will go and make sure your son is prepared," she said, "If you'll excuse me."

Emma nodded as Lucy disappeared into the other room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and the woman looking back at her was a complete stranger, and yet something felt incredibly right about all of this.

There was a knock on her door. Without a second thought Emma said, "Come in."

The door opened and Killian slipped in. He had changed for dinner as well and looked as regal as he had ever seen him, in sleek brown coat and an elegant black vest and breeches with sturdy leather boots. Emma felt her cheeks heat up as she stood. "Killian," she said softly, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Killian was looking at her as if she was an angel, fallen from heaven. He came to her and immediately took her into his arms. "You look radiant, Emma."

"I can hardly move," she said with a small smile.

"You might not be able to move, but you cut quite the figure in that dress," he said, cupping her cheek.

"I feel like a princess," she said.

"That's because you are a princess," he said, "One who is far too beautiful for this lowly prince."

"You think too much of me, Killian," said Emma.

"And you think far too little of yourself, Emma," countered Killian. "But I intend to show you how beautiful and truly special you are. You deserve the best in life, and I intend to make sure you get it."

"That is quite a promise," said Emma.

"You know that I am a man of my word," said Killian.

Emma smiled slightly. "I do," she said.

"Mother," said Henry, coming into the room. He stopped when he noticed that his mother was in the arms of the prince.

Emma and Killian sprang apart. Her heart clenched as she looked at her son. He looked like a little prince. "You look very handsome, Henry," said Emma.

Henry grinned. "You look beautiful, mother," said Henry.

"I cannot help but agree, young sir. My brother is awaiting us in the dining room," he offered his arm to Emma, and she took it lightly. "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Emma. "Come on, Henry.

-/-

"Brother, I would like to present to you, Miss Emma Swan and her son Henry," said Killian proudly, grinning at Liam.

Liam bowed over Emma's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan, my brother did not exaggerate when he spoke of your beauty."

"You are too kind, your majesty," said Emma, her cheeks burning.

"And how old are you, young sir," asked Liam.

"Thirteen, your majesty," said Henry with a bow.

"Well, it is a pleasure to welcome you both to the castle," said Liam. "Please take your seats, and we shall dine."

Liam moved to sit at the head of the table. Killian, ever the gentleman, pulled out Emma's char for her, his hand lingering on her shoulder for a moment before moving to sit across from her, while Henry sat beside her. Killian wistfully thought of a day some time in the future that Emma might always be directly by his side.

Liam, aware of his brother's feelings for Emma, played the perfect host engaging Emma and Henry in polite conversation throughout dinner. He seconded the offer to have the sword master give Henry lessons tomorrow. Emma tried to be polite and keep her focus on the kind, but her attention kept drifting to Killian. She could always feel his gaze on her, and it made her incredibly self-conscious. She would glance at him, and he would smile at her, silently reassuring her that she was making a lovely first impression.

At long last they finished their meal, and Liam called Lucy to put the boy to bed, requesting a private audience with Emma and Killian. Emma kissed her son's forehead. "Do exactly as Lucy says and go straight to bed," said Emma.

"Yes, mother," said Henry. "Goodnight, Killian, Your Highness."

Liam rose a brow at the boy's informal address of his brother, but Killian grinned. "Goodnight, lad."

The boy went off with Lucy leaving the three of them alone.

Killian offered his arm to Emma, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You are doing wonderful, Swan," he said reassuringly.

Emma smiled, gripped Killian's arm a little tighter and moved a little closer as the three of them made their way to the study.

-/-

Liam sat down behind his enormous mahogany desk. Kilian and Emma sat on the other side, and without a second thought, Killian took Emma's hand in his.

Liam smiled slightly. His brother was in way over his head. The Swan girl seemed far from a fortune hunter, and their connection was almost palpable. Plus, she did look familiar. He had met the daughter for Snow White and Prince charming once before. When the child was three or four years old. He remembered a little girl with wide green eyes and golden curls, practically attached to her mother's hip. Snow and Charming had come to the kingdom to ask for help. The Evil Queen was still out for revenge and had threatened the life of their child.

His parents had done what they could for Snow and Charming, but their forces were hardly any match for the forces of the Evil Queen. Snow and Charming left the following day, heading for Rumplestiltskin's castle.

"So, Miss Swan, what exactly do you remember from your childhood."

Emma glanced fearfully towards Killian, seeking comfort, before turning back to Liam. "Everything I thought I knew is no longer clear," admitted Emma. "I used to believe that I grew up in the care of a miller and his wife."

"And what changed?"

"I met Killian," said Emma, "and—"

"Brother, now is hardly the time to go digging into the past. That is something that we will need the Blue Fairy for. She is coming in the morning, yes?" said Killian.

Liam nodded.

"Then I suggest we all get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow," said Killian. "I will escort Emma back to her room."

"Very well," said Liam. "We will meet in the portrait hall at sunrise."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Emma, inclining her head.

"You may call me Liam, Miss Swan," said Liam.

"Thank you, then, Liam," said Emma. "I do not deserve such hospitality. Good night."

Then she stood up, curtsied and left the study with Killian.

"Why did you do that?" asked Emma.

"Do what?" asked Killian. "Keep me from telling your brother about my memories."

"I know that it is a painful subject, and I wanted to spare you from reiterating it twice," said Killian.

"Your brother will think we are purposefully keeping something from him," said Emma.

"You need not worry about that," said Killian.

"I want him to think well of me," said Emma softly.

Killian's eyes widened slightly, as he stopped and took Emma's hands in his. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes," said Emma, not meeting his gaze.

"I thought that Emma Swan didn't need anyone's approval,"" said Killian with a teasing smile.

"He's important to you," said Emma, "And so—" Emma stopped. Now was not the time. It was far too soon. "Never mind. I'm tired."

Killian stared at her for a moment. He didn't need her to tell him what he already knew. He was important to her. She cared for him, and for now, that was enough.

The reached the suite a few minutes later. "Goodnight Killian," said Emma.

Killian did not release her hand. "You'll not even give me a goodnight kiss? Bad form, Swan." He grinned at her.

She shook her head. "You are relentless, aren't you?"

"You can hardly blame me. You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Emma. If I could I would not let you leave my side tonight."

Emma flushed at his compliment and his implication. "Couldn't you just demand it? You are a royal."

"I will never force myself on you, Emma. You are far too important to me. But know this now. When I win your heart, and I will win it, it will not be because of any trickery, but because you want me."

Emma swayed into him slightly, lips only an inch from his. "How do I know that you're serious? Other men have made promises to me before and broken them."

"I'm not like the others, Emma," said Killian. "You'll not get rid of me so easily." Then he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, his fingers carding through her hair, Emma pressed herself against him as she kissed him back, and suddenly she saw a dark haired boy, about Henry's age. He reminded her of Killian.

She stepped back.

"What did you see this time?" asked Killian.

"I think it was your brother," and then she realized how that sounded, how it must hurt Killian to know she was thinking of his brother while she was kissing him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't understand what is happening."

"It's not your fault, Emma," said Killian sounding a little bitter. "I will leave you now."

"Wait Killian, please, don't be upset with me," she said. After all, Killian had just promised to win her heart, and the thought of him backing away because of some silly memories was almost painful.

Killian drew her back into his arms, his hand stroking down her back. "Emma, we will discover the truth, but I hope you'll dream of me tonight, rather than my brother, and then placed a feather light kiss upon her lips. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian," said Emma slipping out of his embrace and opening the chamber door.

"I will come for you in the morning," said Killian.

"I look forward to it," she said, as she closed the door.


	10. A Cursed Revalation

Lucy awakened Emma shortly before the sun rose. She handed Emma a simple light blue gown, and twisted her hair into an elegant coiffure. Emma smiled and thanked her.

"I'll make sure your son wakes at a decent hour and escort him to the sword master for his lessons, Miss," Lucy promised.

"Thank you," said Emma, toeing on a pair of white slippers.

Killian arrived at dawn just as he promised. After scanning the corridor, Killian pulled Emma into a curtained alcove, and wrapped his arms around her. "You look absolutely breathtaking," he whispered against her skin, kissing the spot right below her ear.

Emma leaned into his touch as he proceeded to place a line of kisses down the column of her neck, and for a moment, she allowed herself to forget about how nervous she was about meeting the Blue Fairy.

She sighed and arched herself against him, as his lips fell to hers. He kissed her deeply, his hand cupping the back of her head.

This time: "Hello, Princess Emma. My name is Liam." She saw the young black haired boy. Her younger self was dressed in a pink gown, and she grasped Liam's hand. "Will you be my friend?" she asked. "It would be my honor, Princess."

Emma gasped.

"What is it," said Killian, drawing back, concern evident in his eyes.

"I saw your brother again," said Emma.

"You know, my love, a man could take it as an insult if the woman he is vying for sees his brother whenever he kisses her."

"I'm sorry, Killian," said Emma earnestly, taking his face in her hands and kissing his cheek. "I can't control my memories."

Killian smiled. "You are forgiven, and so long as I am the one in your thoughts once your memories return, I shall be satisfied."

"I make no promises," said Emma teasingly.

Killian kissed her forehead. "You minx."

"We should go," said Emma.

"I see how it is Swan, you do not wish to keep my brother waiting," he said with a smirk.

"I do not wish to keep the Blue Fairy waiting," said Emma, trailing a finger down his chest, only to grasp his hand.

-/-

"May I present to you, Miss Emma Swan," said Killian, bowing to the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy smiled. "Princess Emma, it is lovely to see you again."

"Have we met before?" asked Emma.

"Yes," said Blue. "Many times. I am a humble servant of your parents' kingdom. "

"So it's true," said Liam. "This really is Princess Emma."

"Yes, Liam," said Blue. "And I can prove it,"

"Tell me, Emma, what do you remember about your past?"

"Bits and pieces," admitted Emma. "The past is becoming more clear."

Blue looked from Emma to Killian. "And tell me, my dear, what is triggering the return of your memories?"

"Killian," said Emma. "That is to say, every time we kiss, another memory returns."

Liam's moth fell open. "Brother is this true?" he asked.

"Indeed it is," said Killian, cheeks turning red.

"True Love's Kiss," said Blue. "It can break any curse."

It was Emma's turn to be surprised. "But it cannot be True Love's Kiss," said Emma. "My memories have been coming back gradually."

"It is part of your curse, Emma," said Blue. "You are the product of True Love, and I'm afraid that you were cursed in a manner that would take away your happy ending. You see the person who cursed you never wanted you to find your True Love, knowing that if you did, your memories would return and you would find your parents. But they took precautions in case you did."

"Who cursed me?" asked Emma.

"Regina, the Evil Queen. You are a big part of your parent's happy ending, and without you, she knew they would be miserable."

"So I have a family? I can go home?"

"I'm afraid not," said Blue, "Not yet anyway. The curse Regina placed upon you was very specific. Until all of your memories are back and you fully accept who you are, you will not be able to return home."

"Does that mean I just keep kissing Killian?" asked Emma, her cheeks turning bright red.

Blue shook her head. "No. Killian will have to prove to you, just how much he loves you, and by accepting your True Love, you will be one step closer to accepting who you really are. Princess Emma, the daughter of Snow White and King David. A young woman who has a family who loves her and needs her."

Killian placed his arm around Emma's waist and drew her to his side. She took comfort in his nearness.

"I can see the doubt in your eyes, my dear,' said Blue kindly. "But I have no doubt that Killian ensure that you see yourself the way he does. And when that happens, your memories will return, and you will be able to return home. Until then, I will tell your parents that I found you. They will be overjoyed with the news."

The Blue Fairy embraced Emma. "Have faith, my dear. You are so much like your parents."

"Farewell, Liam, Killian," said Blue. Then she disappeared.

Emma stared at the spot where the Blue fairy had disappeared. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Brother, will you kindly excuse us?" asked Killian.

Liam nodded. "Of course," he said, before walking out of the portrait hall.

Once he was gone, Killian pulled her into his arms, brushing a kiss across he forehead. "My love—"

"Killian don't," said Emma.

"It appears that I am your True Love," said Killian, "and I plan on taking full advantage of this stunning revelation."

"Killian, please—" said Emma. "Not now. I just found out that everything I thought I knew was a lie."

"Of course," said Killian.

"I need a day to myself," she said.

"Emma, love, please, do not push me away now," said Killian.

"I'm not," said Emma. "I just—"

Killian cut her off with a kiss that stole her breath away. Emma wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with everything she had. But this time, no memories came back and she supposed it was a testament to how broken she felt. She backed away. "I can't do this right now, Killian. I will see you in the morning. Please, do not visit my quarters today."

Killian stroked her cheek with his thumb. "As you wish, my princess."

Emma smiled slightly, before turning away from him. Once she was in the corridor she broke into a run. She needed to get as far away from the castle as possible.


	11. Escape

Emma Swan had every intention of coming back to the castle eventually, if only for Henry’s sake, but she could no longer be in the castle. Not now after everything she had ever know had just fallen apart. 

The guards did not stop her when she left the great hall, and passed through the open castle gates. She hitched up her skirts and began to run in the direction of the woods. She couldn’t go anywhere that Killian would find her, so her home was out of the question.

She’d find some sort of shelter in the trees. She was no stranger to living in the forest. She’d lived as a bandit between leaving the Miller and his wife and acquiring a home several years later. 

She had met Baelfire in the woods. No. She wouldn’t think of him, he was long gone. 

Emma reached the edge of the forest nearly an hour later. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her thoughts wondered to Henry. She knew he was in good hands, no one in the castle would allow anything to happen to him, and for that she was grateful.

Emma pushed away the guilt she felt for just leaving her son, but he’d understand. Emma took a deep breath and headed onto the forest, weaving through the trees, and searching for a suitable place to make camp. 

She spent the rest of the day searching, finally finding a small clearing just as the son was setting. She quickly gathered some twigs and built a small fire. 

Emma laid back in the soft grass and watched the fire flicker and burn. Killian and Henry had probably noticed her absence by now, and she was certain that Killian would send out search parties in the morning. She would have quite a bit of explaining to do, but for now she was glad to run and hide. It was one of the things she did best.

-/-

Henry was worried. He’d returned to his room with Lucy after his sword fighting lessons. The sword master has promised him that with several months of diligent training he’d be an expert in no time. It had been a fun day, until he discovered that his mother was no where to be found.

Thinking that she might be somewhere with Killian, he went off in search of the prince. 

With Lucy’s assistance he shortly found Killian in his study. 

Killian looked up from his book at the sound of a door opening. “Henry, what can I do for you?”

“I can’t find my mother anywhere,” said Henry, sounding worried. “I thought she would be with you.”

Killian frowned. “She’s not in your suite?”

Henry shook his head. “She didn't even leave a note,” Henry said, “Do you have any idea where she could be.”

“I haven’t seen her since this morning,” Killian said, “She said she wanted to spend a day in peace in your quarters.” There was a simple explanation, Emma must have run, despite her promise that she wouldn’t. Well, Killian would find her and bring her back to the safety of the castle.

They would work together to break her fuse and he would see her reunited with her family. Henry of course, new nothing of these new developments, and he was keen to keep it that way. “I will find her, Henry. Lucy, I would like you to take Henry back to his quarters. Dine with him there and put him to bed at a reasonable hour.”

“Of course, your highness,” Lucy said, grabbing Henry’s hand. 

“You’ll find her?” Henry asked. 

“You have my word, Henry. I will not allow anything to happen to Emma.”

The boy smiled and left with Lucy. 

Killian couldn’t help but feel hurt. Emma had run away from him. He had done as she asked and left her in peace despite his better judgement, despite his belief that they needed to work through this new challenge together. He was her True Love for goodness sake, and she still didn’t trust him fully. 

Killian quickly left his study and went to the library where he knew Liam would be. 

Liam looked up from a set of royal charters when Killian entered the room. “What is it, brother?”

“I believe that Emma Swan left the castle, I would like your permission to send out search parties. Something could happen to her.”

“She ran? What about the boy?”

“He’s safe in his quarters. Lucy is watching after him. We must find Emma as quickly as possible. After the Blue Fairy’s revelation, she said she needed some time, but I never imagined she’d leave.”

Liam nodded sympathetically. “Send out as many men as you need. Will you be joining them?”

“I can’t very well sit here and do nothing,” Killian said, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until Emma was safely back with him. 

Liam looked out the window behind him. The sun had already set. “Killian, it will be better that you send the search parties out in the morning. The sun has set, and you’ll have no luck finding her in the dark.”

Killian scowled at his brother. “She might get hurt, I can’t just leave her by herself for an entire night.”

“Killian, I understand your worry, but be reasonable. Miss Swan seems like a cable woman. I am sure she is taking care of herself. You should get some rest, I will send word out and I will make sure that the search parties will be ready to head out at first light. You will retire for the night.”

“But—“ Killian began to protest.

Liam silenced him with a look. “That is an order from your king, brother.”

Killian sighed. Liam never pulled his rank like that, and Killian knew that he was right, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep well knowing that Emma was out in the kingdom alone where anything could happen to her. 

-/-

“Wake up, lady,” said a gruff voice.

Emma’s eyes opened and she saw the dirty face of a ruffian peering down at her. It only took her seconds to realize that her wrists and ankles were tied. Before she knew it, the man was lifting her in his arms. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded. 

“I’m taking you to my hideout. My band of men will be very happy to have such a prize.”

“I am nothing special,” Emma declared. “I am nothing but a peasant.”

“Do not lie to me,” the man said, “I have seen you with the prince. He will pay a hefty price to get you back. Do not worry, though, if you behave, you’ll not be harmed. The prince will not pay as much for damaged goods.”

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Emma said, through clenched teeth. “The prince will make you pay for this.”

The man smiled down at her, an evil glint in his eyes. “No, my dear. He will be the one to pay. Our leader will be very pleased to see you.”

“Who are you?” 

“I am a man of no consequence, but my leader is the best known thief in the kingdom.”

“And his name?” Emma asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut.

“Baelfire.”


	12. Ransom

“Emma Swan, what a pleasure to see you again,” Baelfire said, leering at her, his figure casting a shadow over her. In truth, it had been there ever since he left her.

“Drop dead,” Emma spat. 

“Now Emma, is that any way to talk to the father of your child? I would have thought that the time you spent dallying with royalty would have given you more refined manners.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Emma asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Of course, when I got wind that the prince had become infatuated with a simple peasant named Emma, I had my suspicions. You see, I’ve been down on my luck as of late, and I knew that you’d be able to help me.”

“I’m not helping you with anything,” Emma snapped. 

“Oh, darling, you don’t get it, do you? You’ll help just by being you. I’m sure the prince will pay any price to get his little strumpet back.”

“You’re despicable,” Emma said.

“Call me whatever you wish,” Baelfire said, “but I’ll be able to retire on the jewels and gold that the prince will hand over to get you back. You know I’ve always wanted to live a life of luxury.” Baelfire kelt beside her and took her hand.

Emma winced as he cut her hand with a small dagger, just enough to draw blood. He smeared the blood on the bottom of a piece of parchment. “I needed something to make my threat authentic. Now be a good little bird, and don’t try to escape.” Then he pressed his lips against her forehead. 

Emma would have struck him for his audacity, but her wrists will still bound. 

-/-

“A message for you, your highness,” a servant said, as he handed Killian a sealed missive.

Killian took the message. He almost considered ignoring it. The sun had just risen, and he wanted to start the search for Emma immediately, but he still opened it: 

Your little Swan is in the dark forest. Worry not, she is safe for now. But all that can change if you do not give into my demands. You will come to the outskirts of the forest at nightfall today. I provided you with the coordinates below. You will bring five chests of gold and five chests of jewels. You will also come alone. If you do not do so by the deadline, I will slit Emma Swan’s throat and I will leave her to rot in the forest. Make the right decision, your highness.

Baelfire, King of Thieves

Killian crumpled the paper in his shaking hand and went straight to Liam’s study. Emma was in danger, and it was all his fault. If he had just been there for her she would not have run away, and she would not have been kidnapped. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. 

Killian pushed the door to the study open, and found Liam sitting behind his desk. “Shouldn’t you have left by now?” Liam asked. 

“I was just about to leave when a servant handed me this,” Killian said, slamming the paper down on his brother’s desk.

Liam looked concerned as he smoothed out the crumpled missive. Liam scanned the message and then glanced up at his brother. “Killian, I am sorry. I will have ten chests filled immediately.”

Killian looked relieved. “I shall depart shortly before sundown.”

“With a company of men,” Liam insisted.

Killian shook his head. “I will not risk doing anything that will put Emma in danger. This man, Baelfire, I have heard tales of him. He’s the scourge of the forest, and I have no trouble believing that he would follow through on his threats.”

“Very well, brother,” Liam said. “Notify me once you return with Princess Emma.”

When Killian left the study, Liam summoned his steward. “You will send word to the Captain of the Guard. I need him to gather a company of men to follow the prince to the edge of the Dark Forest. Tell the captain that they must be discreet.”

“Of course, your majesty,” the steward said, bowing low and exiting the room. 

-/-

“So Emma, how is that son of ours? Does he look like me?”

“If you’ve been watching me you should already know that he doesn’t,” Emma said. 

“It’s a pity you can’t be civil. After tonight we’ll be parted again, that is, if your prince cares enough to come after you. I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. You’re hardly worth ten chests of gold and jewels. You’re not even worth a single gold piece.”

Emma averted her eyes, and tried to block out Baelfire’s words. Killian would come for her, she knew it. He loved her. He was he True Love. 

“Ah, I see I’ve stolen your words away,” Baelfire said with a smirk. “You’ve of course realized the truth of my words. No one could ever love a useless woman like you. The number of times you almost got us caught. You should consider yourself lucky that your uselessness didn’t land us in prison.”

“If I was no good at thievery, it was only because I had such a poor teacher,” Emma shot back.  
Baelfire only laughed, and nodded to one of the members of his band. “Take Emma to a tent and tighten her bonds. We’ve only a few hours until nightfall, and we shall depart soon.”

“Yes sir,” said a burly man, grabbing Emma and forcing her away. 

-/-

“Baelfire,” a man said, “I have heard an interesting rumor, which if proven to be true could increase our riches.

“Do tell, John.”

“Emma Swan greatly resembles the lost princess from Snow and Charming’s kingdom. I heard that the Blue Fairy just paid a visit to the king, and there is a rumor that Emma Swan might indeed be that princess. You could ask for at least twenty more chests.”

Baelfire smiled. “Thank you, John, I will force the truth from Emma.

Baelfire pushed the flap of the tent back and stepped inside. Emma glared daggers at him. “What do you want,” she hissed.

“The truth, princess,” 

Emma paled at the title. “I’m not a princess.”

Baelfire grinned. “Don’t lie to me, Emma. You should have told me when we were together. We could have been happy together. But the time for that has passed. Now I will take everything from your prince, and if he does not comply, I suppose I will have to threaten your parents as well.”

“Don’t,” Emma said. “I’ll make sure the prince gives you everything that you want.”

“Good. We will depart in an hour. If your faith in your prince is not misplaced you’ll be free to return to your life in a few short hours.”

-/-

Killian climbed up on top of the loaded cart and began his journey to the edge of the dark forest. Once Emma was safe in his arms, he’d never let her go again. He’d show her how much he loved her. They would break the curse and he would bring her home.

He arrived at the outskirts of the forest just as the sun was sinking behind the horizon. He prayed that even the King of Thieves would have a shred of honor.

Killian jumped off the cart and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and scanned the tree line. 

He heard a sound to his left, and turned, drawing his sword. 

“It is only me, my lord,” Humbert said, emerging from the trees.  
“What are you doing here?” Killian hissed.

“The king sent a company of men, we’ve got you covered, my lord.” Then he disappeared behind the tree again. 

Killian didn’t like this risk, if Baelfire discovered his men. he’d think it was an ambush. Emma might be harmed. 

Killian took a deep breath and braced himself, hoping that Baelfire would come soon. 

He heard another noise, and shifted his weight, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. 

Killian’s breath caught as Emma emerged from the trees. 

“Emma,” he cried, as he ran to her. He pulled her into his arms, and buried his face in her curls. “My love, he whispered, “thank the gods you’re safe.”

“You came,” Emma whispered.

“Did you ever doubt that I would?”

“A touching reunion,” Baelfire said as he emerged from the shadows. “I wasn’t sure you would show up. She’s not worth the price I asked for.”

Killian pulled Emma so that she stood behind him. “Emma is worth everything in the kingdom. Take your gold and jewels,” he said, gesturing to the cart.

“That’s not what I meant actually. You see, I know who she really is, and you will hand over the entire contents of the royal treasury, or I will end Emma’s life.”

“I will not give in to the demands of the likes of you,” Killian said, through clenched teeth. We had a deal.”

“That we did, but the terms have changed. John, fire.”

Killian raised his sword, but he was in no position to defend against the arrow that whizzed by him, and plunging directly into Emma’s side.

She fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

Killian dove to her side and gathered her in his arms. “What have you done, he yelled at Baelfire.

Baelfire stepped forward. “That arrow is laced with dream shade, an extremely potent poison. She will be dead in three days. I know where to find a cure, but I will only give you that information if you hand over all your riches.”

“Don’t do it, Killian. I’m not worth bankrupting an entire kingdom,” Emma said, raising her hand to caress his face. 

“Well, you have my offer, your highness. I will be waiting here for my prize,” Baelfire said. Then he went back into the woods. 

Killian signaled for Humbert and his men to emerge from their hiding places, before turning back to Emma. “My love, I will need to take out the arrow.”

“I trust you, Killian,” Emma said.

Killian tore a strip of cloth from the shirt he wore, and curled his fingers around the shaft of the arrow. “On the count of three,” he said. “One. Two. Three.”

Emma’s wound was thankfully not very deep. He wrapped the piece of cloth around her slender waist and tied it off. Then he lifted her in his arms and went over to Captain Humbert. I will use your horse. We must get back to the castle as quickly as possible. You and your men will take the cart.”

“Yes, my lord.” Captain Humbert helped Killian lift Emma up on the horse, and Killian quickly mounted so that he was behind her. He nudged the horse forward, and took off at top speed towards the castle. “Don’t worry, Emma, I will find a way to save you.”


	13. Quest

Chapter 13

Emma passed out from the pain before they reached the castle. Killian dismounted the horse carefully, not wanting to awaken her. He held her tight in his arms and pressed a kiss to her brow. “I will save you, my darling,” he said, sounding resolute.

Killian brought Emma to her chamber straight away. He was greeted by a worried Henry. “Thank goodness you’re back” he said, 

“Lad, your mother is gravely injured, and she needs her rest. Will you stay with her while I go speak with the king? I will send Lucy along shortly.”

Henry nodded and pulled back the covers so Killian could place her in her bed. Then he pulled the covers up to her chin. Emma’s eyes fluttered open, “Killian, where is Henry?”

“I’m right here, mother,” Henry said, moving to sit beside her. 

She smiled weakly. 

“Sleep, my love, I will send Lucy along to attend to you, and Henry will be right by your side.” Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against hers, not even caring that Henry was right there. He brushed her hair from her face, thumb caressing the apple of her cheek. He would not lose her, even if he had to travel to another realm to get a cure. 

-/-

“Princess Emma, is she safe?” Liam asked when Killian burst into his study.

“In a word, no, but I will not lose her, brother. One of Baelfire’s men shot her with poisoned arrow. It was laced with dream shade. The bastard has a cure, but he will not give it to me unless we give him the entirety of the royal treasury.”

“We cannot do that, brother,” Liam said. 

“Of course not, and in any case, Emma would not want me to bankrupt the kingdom in order to dave her. But I will find a cure. She will die in three days’ time. I can’t lose her, brother.”

Liam’s eyes glistened with sympathy. “I will call upon the Blue Fairy. She will know of a cure for Dream Shade, but it might take some time. Go back to Emma, and I will send for you when Blue arrives.”

Killian nodded and left the study, eager to be back at Emma’s side. 

-/-

When Killian entered Emma’s chamber, she was sitting up, propped against a mound of pillows. Lucy had fetched a basin of hot water and strips of cloth and had cleaned and dressed her wound, and then she’d taken Henry to the stables so Emma could rest.

Emma smiled weakly when Killian knelt by her side and took her hand. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“Better now that I’m with you and Henry,” Emma said. “I couldn’t have handled it had I not been able to see either of you again.”

Killian frowned. “You’re speaking as if you have given up. I told you, I will do anything I can to get a cure.”

“No,” Emma said, caressing his cheek. “I will not allow you to sacrifice your kingdom for me, nor your safety. Henry will need someone to look after him when I’m gone.”

Killian laid his hand over Emma’s. “Liam sent for Blue, she’ll know of a cure, and I will go fetch it and return in time to save you. I won’t let anyone, least of all that bastard, take you away from me. You are far too important.”

Emma sighed. Both she and Killian were of the same stubborn stalk, and she knew there would be no arguing with him. Of course she didn’t want things to end this way, but if Henry lost both her and Killian, she would never forgive herself. She wouldn’t allow her to grow up alone like she had.

They sat together in silence as they waited for Blue to arrive. Eventually, Emma started to drift off, and Killian moved to lay beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and she fell asleep on his chest. Killian’s fingers slid through her hair over and over again, as he wondered why Blue was taking so long. Soon, he too, feel asleep, his head resting atop of Emma’s.

An hour or two later he was awakened when Liam entered the room with Blue in tow. 

Killian gently nudged Emma and her eyes fluttered open. “Love, Blue is here.” Emma sat up fully, but was a little lightheaded. Killian moved closer, pulling her to him. “Please,” he said, addressing Blue, “Tell me you know of a cure for dreamshade.”

“It is the deadliest poison in all the realms,” Blue said, hovering closer, “The cure resides in a realm far away, ruled by a demon child. It is called Neverland.”

Killian blinked. His mother had told him stores of that place when he was a boy, but she only ever mentioned mermaids, fairies, and swashbuckling pirates. Nothing of a demon or deadly poison. “It’s real?”

Blue nodded. “The reason it took so long for me to get here is because I had to procure the last of the magic beans. That is the safest way to get to Neverland. You’ll have to go there, Prince Killian, although I fear it will not be an easy quest. Peter Pan is not someone to be trifled with. Some say he’s worse than the Dark One.”

“I will do whatever is necessary to get the cure. What will I be looking for once I arrive?”

“There is a pond at the heart to the Neverland forest. The water will cure anything. You’ll have to bring it back by sunset the day after tomorrow, or Emma will not survive.”

“I will do it,” Killian said.

“Killian, no, it’s too dangerous,” Emma said.

“Actually, he won’t be going alone,” Blue said. “There is another reason it took me so long to come. I’ve brought someone with me, and he will accompany you to Neverland.”

Killian and Emma stared at the Blue Fairy. “Who is it?”

“Your father, King David,” Blue said. 

Then the door opened, and and a man with greying blonde hair entered the chamber. He was richly dressed, and was armed with two swords. His eyes flew immediately to Emma, and Killian suddenly felt his cheeks start to burn die to the fact that the father of his True Love had seen them in bed together, despite the fact that they were both fully clothed. He felt Emma stiffen in his arms, and she stared at the man, her mouth falling open.

“Emma? Is that really you?” King David asked, stepping closer. 

At last, Emma seemed to feel a spark of recognition, and she left the bed and ran into her father’s open arms. “Father, yes, it’s me. Emma.” 

David lived her off her feet and spun her around, holding her tightly, and kissing the top of her head. “At last,” he whispered. 

Emma suddenly felt weak in the knees and it wasn’t only due to the poison. She couldn’t believe that her father was here with her. She’d dreamt of meeting her parents her whole life. 

“Your mother was heartbroken that she couldn’t come,” David said, “but as soon as you’re safe, Regina’s curse will finally be broken. That’s why I knew I had to come. I had to make sure your True Love survived Neverland.”

“You know about that?” Emma asked.

David smiled. “Yes, Blue told us everything.”

Emma stepped out of her father’s embrace, only to move to stand beside Killian. “Well, then the two of you should be properly introduced.”

On cue, Killian extended his hand to David. “I am Prince Killian, brother and heir of his majesty King Liam of the Northern Kingdom.”

David shook his hand. “A pleasure, there will be more time later to get to know one another, but at the present, time is of the essence, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course, sir,” Killian said, “Liam, we shall take the Jewel.”

“I’ve already assembled a crew. The ship is ready at the docks. You must be swift, brother.”

“Indeed, but first, will you all give us a moment?”

“Of course,” Liam said, and he led Blue and David out of the room, leaving Killian and Emma alone.

“This has been a big day for you, darling,” Killian said.

Emma nodded. “I never dreamed that I would ever meet even on of my parents.”

“You will see your mother soon enough as well. Your father and I will find the cure and make it back in time. You’ll be safe and the curse will be broken. You’ll have a home at last.”

Emma looked up at him and moved closer, placing a hand on his chest. “Killian, thanks to you, I already have a home. Please, be safe, and keep my father safe as well.”

“You have my word. We will be back before you know it, love.” He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “Then we’ll have the rest of our lives together.”

“Is that your way of proposing?” Emma asked with a raised brow.

Killian shook his head. “No. That will be reserved for after you’re safe.”

“Something to look forward to, then,” she teased. “I love you Killian. Come back to me.”

“Nothing will stop me,” Killian promised.


	14. Neverland

“Deploy the Pegasus sail and keep her steady, boys,” Killian shouted to the crew as the Jewel of the Realm sliced through the water at top speed. Killian studied his sextant and adjusted their course as King David stood at the helm. 

“I thought we were using the magic bean from Blue,” David said.

“We will need it to get back,” Killian said. “Liam and I have been looking for an excuse to use this sail for years, and now it will go to good use.”

David was suddenly grateful that the rescue of his precious daughter was in the hands of such a capable man. Long ago, he had known that determination to save the woman he loved, and now David could recognize that same determination in Prince Killian’s eyes.

The mighty ship lifted from the water as the Pegasus sail unfurled and filled with a gust of wind. 

“A notch to port, Your Majesty,” Killian instructed.

David turned the wheel ever so slightly and the ship made it’s way to the second star to the right. The Jewel was the fastest vessel in all the realms. Killian and David shielded their eyes when the star of Neverland appeared in front of them. 

“Hold on tight, we are in for a difficult landing,” he shouted over the whipping winds. The ship lurched forward into the portal to Neverland, and hurled towards a glimmering sea. The ship met the water with a deafening crash and the entire crew was knocked off their feet.

King David was thrown backwards, and if it hadn’t been for his quick reflexes, he would have been thrown overboard. 

Killian heard the king’s cry and ran to the edge. He gripped the elder man’s arm and with all his strength hauled him back on the ship. “Easy there, your Majesty. I promised Emma I would bring you back alive.”

David smiled slightly. “I hope you’re a man of your word.”

“Prince Killian, the island is just ahead,” a crewman said. 

The two men turned to see a dark island shrouded in fog. It did not resemble the sparkling oasis Killian’s mother had described to him. Killian took the spyglass flipped to his belt and tidied the island. His heart sank and he suddenly had a terrible feeling that getting to the center of the island and returning unscathed wouldn’t be as simple as he first imagined. However, he refused to lose Emma. He would just have to make the impossible possible.

David seemed to sense his apprehension. “We will succeed, Killian,” he said. “I have no doubt.”

“What makes you say that?”

“True Love always wins the day,” David said. “If that was not the case, Emma would have never even been born, and the Evil Queen would have conquered the Enchanted Forest. Don’t lose faith, son.”

King David’s confidence lifted his spirits. Emma was counting on him and he would not fail her. “Bring us in, lads,” he shouted to the crew.

In a quarter of an hour, the Jewel was on the Neverland shore. The air was colder here, where Killian might have expected it to be humid. He buttoned his jacket against the chill. “The king and I will make the voyage to the center of the island,” Killian said to the listening crew. “You all will protect the Jewel at all costs.”

With that, Killian and David got off the ship, both armed with two swords and carrying heavy cast-iron lanterns. 

Not far off from the beach was a dense forest. Killian suspected they would have to cut their way through it. “When we enter the forest, step lightly, your Majesty. There could be danger around every tree.”

“I’ve been on my share of adventures,” David said. “I can handle myself.”

The two men made their way towards the tree line only to be called back by a devilish voice.

“It is not often I get visitors, and never are my visitors grown men. How curious.”  
David and Killian whirled around only to find a boy who looked to be about fifteen years of age, dressed from head to foot in varying hues of green. His ears were elfin, and an evil glint shined in is pale green eyes. 

“That is no way to speak to royalty, boy,” David snapped.

“Nor is that,” the boy said mockingly. “I am the King of Neverland. They call me Pan.”

“You are nothing but a boy,” Killian said.

“And you are nothing but a lovesick fool on a hopeless mission,” Pan said.

The color drained from Killian’s face. How could the boy possibly know that?

Pan laughed. “And you are a failure of a father. What kind of man can’t even protect their only child?”

“How do you know these things,” David said through clenched teeth.

“I know everything in Neverland, and you are now in my domain, so now all of your secrets belong to me.” 

“Then you know why we are here,” Killian said.

“Indeed, and you will never get a cure for your dying princess,” Pan said. “That water is a deadlier poison than dream shade once it is off the island.”

“You’re lying,” Killian said, drawing his sword. 

Pan merely waved his hand and the blade was suddenly buried in the sand. “In Neverland we play by my rules. There is a way to save your princess, but only if you make me a deal.”

“We will not make any deals with the likes of you,” Killian said. 

Pan smirked. “Have it your way then. You’ll find your water at Dead Man’s Peak, whether you’ll make it off the island alive, well, that’s a different matter all together.” Then the boy disappeared.

Killian grabbed his sword and shook off the sand, cursing softly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let him get to you, Killian. We will need to focus fully if we want to succeed in our mission.”

“You’re right. Let’s go,” Killian said. 

-/-

The trek through the Neverland jungle was long and miserable, but at long last they reached the top of Dead Man’s Peak in the center of the island. It was too easy, Killian thought. Blue had warned them that this would be a dangerous voyage, but the only living should that they had come across was that demon boy Pan. His threat was playing over and over again in Killian’s mind. However, he also knew that he couldn’t let the boy rattle his confidence. 

“Killian, I hear water flowing, the spring must be close,” David said. He marched towards the solid rock wall of the peak, which was draped with thorny plants. 

“I wouldn’t touch those if I were you,” said the familiar voice of Pan.

“Show yourself, boy,” Killian snarled, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Killian don’t,” David said. He sliced through the thorns with his own blade and they fell to reveal a narrow crevice. They both could hear water flowing. 

“Ah, so you do have some wits, your Majesty. Only one may enter there,” Pan said, appearing in front of them. “You should go.”

“Not bloody likely,” Killian said, knowing full well that it would be much easier for him to enter.

Pan raised his hands and offered an insincere smile. “I’m only trying to help. Do what you will.” Then he disappeared.

“I’m going in,” said Killian.

“I am not sure that’s wise,” David said. “The boy is playing games with us.”

“It will be easier for me to do it,” Killian insisted.

“If something should happen to you in there, there will be no one to break the curse.”

“Nothing will happen,” Killian said. “I’m going. Keep watch.”

Killian pushed past David with an empty canteen for the water. He entered the narrow opening and pressed himself against the wall, edging forward slowly. He emerged form the opening to find himself in a lush oasis. Water flowed from great obsidian stones into a sparkling spring. This water would save his beloved.

Killian knelt at the edge of the water and filled his canteen. He was surprised when nothing out of the ordinary happened to him. Pan’s words were setting him on edge. The sooner they were off this island, the better he would feel. 

He slipped back into the opening and made his way towards the exit, only to emerge to find that David was nowhere in sight. 

“Your Majesty?” he called.

Before he could move, and arrow sliced through the air and landed in the center of his chest. Killian fell to the ground without a sound.

-/-  
Back in the Northern Kingdom, Emma cried out in agony.

Lucy rushed to her side. “What is it, Princess?”

“Something has happened to Killian,” she said, her voice shaking violently. “It’s all my fault.”


End file.
